My Beloved
by Young Minn Kim
Summary: NO SUMMARY , YEWOOK FFN , GS , DLDR , GAJE ,


~My Beloved~

.

.

.

Cast : Kim Jong Woon , Kim Ryeowook n Others

.

.

.

Warning : GAJE , TYPO(S) , ALUR KECEPETAN, GS FOR UKE , CERITA PASARAN DLL

.

.

.

DLDR

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di sekolah ternama di seol korea selatan, sekolah elit bertaraf internasional terlihat siswa-siswi yang sedang berlalu lalang untuk masuk kekelas masing-masing adapun siswa-siswi yang hanya duduk di depan kelasnya sembari berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu bel pertanda masuk bebunyi.

Di parkiran tampak sebuah mobil audi baru saja di parkir dengan indahnya di deretan mobil-mobil mahal lainnya , seorang namja tampan bermata sipit kini nampak keluar dari dalam mobil mewah itu sambil menenteng tas di bahunya, menutup pintu mobilnya kemudian bercermin sebentar memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya meski tatanan rambutnya sudah bagus dan membuat para yeojya yang ada di situ memekik senang karena ketampanannya.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang yeojya mungil dengan lengan seragam yang di gulung keatas serta kerah yg tidak di lipat, rambut yang di kuncir satu jangan lupakan beberapa tindik di telinganya, menghampiri namja tampan tersebut dengan diam-diam bermaksud mengageykan.

"Hoooiii tuan Kim" Yeojya mungil nan tomboy itu langsung merangkul leher namja tampan yang masih saja bercermin itu membuat si namja terlonjak kaget dan kepala besarnya hampir saja kejedot di kaca spion mobil mahalnya.

"Yaacckk Kim Ryeowook.. bisa tidak kau itu tidak mengagetkanku hah?" Omel namja tampan itu, membuat yeojya tomboy yang di panggil Kim Ryeowook itu tertawa.

"Apa?" Tanya namja tampan itu lagi ketus karena Ryeowook masih saja tertawa.

"Anio hanya olahraga muka saja".jawab Ryeowook enteng membuat Yesung si namja tampan hanya mendengus melihat tingkah laku dari sahabatnya itu.

Yaa Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Yesung sudah bersahabat dari kecil hingga sekarang di senior high school, meski latar belakang mereka tidak sama namun tidak membuat persahabatan mereka putus, Ryeowook yang hanya anak dari seorang guru TK yang bisa di bilang tidak mampu, sedangkan Yesung anak dari pengusaha terbesar di korea Kim Corp. Bagai bumi dan lagit bukan? Namun mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya terutama Yesung.

Mengapa Ryeowook bisa bersekolah di sekolahan elit seperti ini? Berterimakasihlah ke pada otaknya yang cerdas sehingga ia bisa mendapatkan beasiswa tanpa membayar sepeserpun dan membuat Yesung girang bukan main.

"Hahh sudahlah ayo masuk kelas.." Ajak Ryeowook sambil merangkul leher Yesung membuat Yesung membungkuk karena tinggi mereka yang tidak sama.

"Aisshh bisakah kau tidak merangkulku nyonya pendek" Ucap Yesung lalu melepas rangkulan Ryeowook

Ryeowook hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu berjalan di depan Yesung, mengambil permen karet di kantong bajunya kemudian mengunyahnya. Yesung hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang jauh dari kata feminim itu.

Meski mereka selalu terlihat bertengkar atau saling mengolok, tapi percayalah mereka saling menyayangi.

.

.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi membuat siswa-siswi yang tadinya tercekik akibat pelajaran bisa bernafas kega untuk sejenak, semua yang ada di kelas berhamburan keluar untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah konser sedari tadi .

Namun tidak dengan Yeojya mungil yang saat ini masih di kelas dengan balpoin yang ada di tangannya, nampaknya Yeojya mungil nan tomboy itu masih berkutat dengan pelajarannya..

"Hoii, kau tidak ke kantin Wookie?" Tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook yang masih saja berkutat dengan buku pelajarannya..

"Kau duluan saja Yesung, aku masih belum selesai.." ucap Ryeowook tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Yesung.

"Haahh aku malas ke kantin, pasti jika aku kesana semua yeojya akan berteriak histeris melihat ketampananku" Narsis Yesung seraya menarik kursi di samping Ryeowook kemudian mengambik cermin entah dari mana ia mendapatkannya lalu bercermin dan menata kembali rambutnya.

Plakk

"Yaackk kenapa kau melempariku hah?" Yesung mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang berujuran sangat tidak normal itu sambil memasang wajah cemberutnya, Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat kenarsisan sorang Kim Yesung.

Ryeowook membuka tasnya dan mengambil bekal makan siangnya kemudian berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan Yesung yang kini berteriak gaje karena di tinggal.

Dan di sinilah mereka di taman belakang sambil menikmati bekal makan siang lebih tepatnya Yesung yang menikmati bekal makan siang Ryeowook.

"Aisshh kau ini kenapa memakan bekalku siih?" Tanya Ryeowook kesal sambil menjitak kepala Yesung.

Yesung mengelus kepalanya yang di jitak, lalu kembali nemakan bekal Ryeowook dengan lahapnya.

"Masakan ahjumma, memang yang terbaik" Ucap Yesung setelah menghabiskan bekal makanan Ryeowook sambil mengelus perutnya yang membuncit karena kekenyangan.

Ryeowook hanya mendengus, dan menatap nanar kotak bekalnya yang sudah tidak berpenghuni lagi.

"Kau sekalu saja menghabiskan bekalku, dasar kepala besar pabbo"

Ryeowook kemudian berdiri tak lupa mengambil kotak bekalnya, dia sama sekali belum makan apa-apa karena seenak kepala besarnya Yesung merebut bekalnya kemudian menghabiskan bekalnya tanpa sisa.

Ryeowook berjalan dengan gontai kembali ke kelasnya, sedangkan Yesung hanya meringis dan menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END


End file.
